crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, was a costumed vigilante who is known to be cruel and brutal in his methods. After having his parents murdered in cold blood in front of him, Bruce vowed to avenge them by cleansing the streets of Gotham City, a city he deemed corrupt. In order to accomplish his mission, Bruce trained with various martial artists, escape artists and others internationally. Upon his return to Gotham he became the Caped Crusader. Since then he had had his back broken, fought evil gods, gone through time, created international Batmen and fought against terrorist organizations. Bruce had also been a part of various metahuman teams. Although honoured outside of Gotham for his presence in metahuman teams, inside his own city, he was looked down with a more negative light, even being hunted by the police at times. This had mostly been due to the ruthless aggression that Wayne often utilizes in his vigiliantism. Despite being a mere human with no powers among others in the Justice League, the Batman was continually the most feared being. The reason for this was that Bruce was not only the most unpredictable member, but also the only one who planned everything in advance. Due to this, not only was he feared, but held in high regard simply due to the fact that he was probably the only being able to take down the entire League single-handedly. Methodology Often considered by his allies the peak of human perfection and aspiration, Bruce has been looked by many to be the most intelligent being in the world. Preparing for almost anything, Bruce has worked out detective skills more uncanny than any seen on any world. However, Bruce is often seen in a negative light due to his die hard attitude to fight crime. This often leads to him brutally beating his enemies, although never killing them. Although he may at times break a person mentally, Bruce's methodology prevents him from killing a man, as he believes that it will go against his entire cause. Biography Adolescence Born and raised in Gotham City, Bruce, the heir to the Wayne Family and the Kane Family, was raised by loving parents Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. Bruce's best friend as a child was Thomas Elliot, also of the First Families of Gotham. At the age of 10, Bruce ended up falling into a hole full of bats near Wayne Manor. The hole itself led to a gigantic cave complex. Bruce's parents were then shot down by a criminal outside of Crime Alley, forcing Bruce's butler, Alfred Pennyworth to raise him. Although made it's heir, Bruce, due to his age, was not allowed to take control of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce was enraged by his parents murder, blaming various myths including the Court of Owls, and believing assassins to be behind the murder. Eventually Bruce came to believe a conspiracy was behind his parent's death and at the age of eighteen tracked down their killer, Joe Chill, and was enraged to find him to have been little more than a common drunkard who acted alone. Training Following his confrontation with Chill, Bruce went abroad to train and hone his body for vigilantism, an effort to stop other children from suffering the same fate as he did. Under the guise that he was studying abroad in various universities, which he rarely did. Eventually Bruce stopped attending universities all together and disappeared from the world, being legally declared dead in Gotham City. Making his way to Rio de Janeiro in Brazil, Bruce trained under Don Rafael, a known criminal, and learned insane ways on how to drive as well as use grapples when in a car. Aware of Rafael's criminal past, Bruce betrayed him and turned him over to the police. Continuing his training for vigilantism, Bruce visited several countries, including Tibet, England, Kenya, Syria and Afghanistan, learning from the likes of John Zatara. In Nagoya Bruce trained with Tsunetumo. At Mount Qingcheng he trained with Chu Chin Li. Training with Henri DuCard in Paris, Bruce was betrayed by the manhunter who sent Morgan out to try and assassinate him. In Nepal, Bruce learned from Shihan Matsuda and found a lover in a girl named Mio. Bruce's training with Shihan was cut short after Mio assassinated the sensei and died during a battle with Bruce. Bruce's total training period lasted four years, seven by the accounts of some. Hidden Upon returning to Gotham City, a young and bearded Bruce began to discuss his ideas about vigilantism with Alfred. Although Alfred chose to believe in and support Bruce, the young playboy billionaire became obsessed with the idea at taking his revenge on crime. Despite Alfred's pleas, Bruce refused to have his return be publicly known, or even return to Wayne Manor, instead living in the brownstone outside of Crime Alley. This new heartless attitude often put Bruce at odds with his paternal figure. Learning of the new criminal style occuring in Gotham, Bruce, as a nameless vigilante, immediately waged war with the Red Hood Gang. Despite this, Bruce's uncle, Philip Kane, nonetheless managed to track him down and failed to convince him to take over Wayne Enterprises or reverse his death declaration. Bruce's fights with Falcone's Mob and the corrupt GCPD forced him to eventually debut publicly, albeit as a reckless and wealthy billionaire playboy. Choosing to crush the Red Hood Gang, Bruce chose to become the Batman, inspired a bat that crashed into the manor. Though Bruce stayed hidden as the Batman, doing his activities in secret and always avoiding cameras, most people shrugged him off as little more than myth. The Red Hood gang did, eventually, beat Bruce, forcing him to retreat as they "killed" the city. Upon his return, Bruce revealed himself to only one little boy before ridding Gotham of the Red Hood Gang once and for all. Bruce's return to Gotham was short, though he did learn how insane Gotham truly was after fighting the likes of Hugo Strange, the Monk and the Joker. Getting involved with the League of Assassins, Bruce once again left Gotham City, though he did return in short spurts. While the legend of the Batman was getting more famous by the day, Bruce's activities to stay hidden were successful as during this period he was only viewed publicly three times. After fighting Dr. Darrk, Bruce met and fell in love with Talia al Ghul, only to become an enemy of her father, Ra's al Ghul. Defeating Ra's and consumating with Talia, Bruce unknowingly impregnated her as she left him shortly afterwards. With his international business against the League finished, Bruce officially and permanently returned to Gotham City and assumed control of Wayne Enterprises, though he left the finances under the care of Lucius Fox. Firing Victor Fries, a rogue Enterprises scientist who suffered from dementia, Bruce later had to deal as Batman with the monster that Fries would become, Mr. Feeze. The Man Who Falls After the Green Lantern, the Flash, Wonder Woman and Superman debuted as vigilantes, the public remained unsure of as to the Batman's existence, though the GCPD had long figured it out. After learning from reporter Clark Kent on deaths in the Metropolis branch of WayneTech, Bruce went there as Batman to research. Attacked by Superman, the battle was interrupted by an unknown force who transported them to Earth 2. Teaming up with the Green Lantern to catch a Parademon, Bruce and the Lantern were later met up with Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Victor Stone. Together, the seven repelled the Parademon Invasion of Earth, with Bruce finally officially appearing to the public as the Batman. Initially known as the Super Seven, the alliance was later renamed the Justice League. The League later joined up with the Martian Manhunter, who helped them take down Starro the Conquerer. Using Parademon Boom Tube technology, Bruce created Brother I, a satellite machine to monitor the activities of other superheroes. However, I quickly went rogue and became known as Brother Eye and proceeded to wreak havoc until Bruce stopped it and exiled it form Earth. Quelling an uprising at a GCPD Precinct, Bruce found an ally in James Gordon, who quickly rose in the ranks of the police department. With the new police commissioner on his side, Bruce's activities as Batman became easier than ever before. With the Justice League, Bruce helped defeat Despero. To protect others from "falling" like he did, Bruce adopted orphaned teenage acrobat Richard "Dick" Grayson. Training Richard to be a vigilante known as Robin, the two became known as Batman and Robin, coming to care for each other as father and son. However, the relationship deteriorated and Richard gave up his role as Robin, becoming Nightwing, and left Gotham. Bruce found a new sidekick in Barbara Gordon, who took the title Batgirl. Later experimented on by Simon Hurt, Bruce found the mad scientist to have messed with his mind, though a visit to Nanda Parbat allowed him to take precautions. Later meeting with a group of differnet heroes around the world who were inspired by him, Bruce founded the Club of Heroes. This club was sponsered by millionaire John Mayhew, though Bruce left and the club broke down. Over a course of months, Bruce ended up on Apokolips twice, brought down Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot and assembled a grouping of items that would allow him to take down other members of the Justice League if needed. Bruce then encountered cat burglar Selina Kyle, but did not turn her in, instead the two became lovers. Bruce also asumed the identity of dead gangster Matches Malone when wanting to infiltrate criminal organizations. Bruce also fell in love with Kathy Kane, who he did not know was the widow of his dead maternal uncle. Eventually Kathy mysteriously disappeared, leaving Bruce once again, heartbroken. Bruce also encountered the world's greatest assassin Deadshot and became the first one to successfully take him down. After Harvey Dent was left physically scarred, he became the insane mobster Two-Face, forcing Bruce to devote much time into taking down his former ally. The False Face Society, led by Roman Sionis, also proved to be much trouble for Bruce, though in the end he managed to take them down as well. Bruce was then met by a flurry of super-villains including the Riddler, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Clayface, Spellbinder and the Mad Hatter. Later, Bruce took in Jason Todd as his second Robin and though the two did not get along as well as Bruce did with Richard, Bruce too came to care for Jason as dearly as he would a son. When the Joker returned he made Bruce's life a living hell, temporarily paralyzing Barbara Gordon and preventing her from being Batgirl for years and killing Jason Todd. The death in the family caused Bruce to become erratically violent, a ruthless falling man. When Bruce took in Tim Drake as Red Robin, his behaviour started to return to normal. Drake eventually stopped Bruce's ruthless attitude and brought him to care again. Enter Bane Attacked by the extremely strong and intelligent Bane, Bruce was rendered temporarily paralyzed by the assault, forcing him to give the mantle of the bat to Jean-Paul Valley. Bruce then had an angry confrontation with Richard, who was enraged that Bruce did not offer to give him the mantle. Bruce resumed his activities as Batman after his recover and began to repair his relationship with Richard. Rot In Purgatory Bruce would continued to experience tragedies and in a way, began to rot in purgatory. Thomas Elliot soon returned to Gotham, only for Bruce to discover him to be a villain named Hush seeking to ruin him. Not long after another villain utilizing the Red Hood moniker began to terrorize Gotham. Bruce was horrified when he discovered this to be his dead son, a revived Jason Todd. Upon discovery of Jason's newfound murderous ways he exiled his former partner from Gotham. When attacked by Talia al Ghul and her new ninja Man-Bats, Bruce learned of his son, Damian Wayne, who wanted nothing more than to take the mantle of Robin. However, when Damian brutally murdered the Spook an enraged Bruce sent him back to Talia. The Black Glove also caught Bruce's attention and he began fighting the group, only to discover it to be headed by his high ranking girlfriend Jezebel Jet, Simon Hurt and a few other international billionaires. A confrontation with the Glove nearly took Bruce's life though he recuperated and met with the Justice League. Soon after Bruce encountered a returning Darkseid with the battle ending with Darkseid once again leaving Earth and Bruce being exiled to the past of Gotham City. Travelling through the past, upon the brink of returning to the present, albeit a year after his disappearance, Bruce experienced a vision of the world being destroyed if Damian became Batman. Once back in his time, Bruce found that in the year of his absence Richard had taken over as Batman and Damian had become Robin. In order to prevent the armageddon that he witnessed Bruce set up Batman Incorporated to fight Leviathan, the group he believed would initialize the end of the world in Damian's tenure as Batman. Return to Gotham With the initial stages of Batman Incorporated complted, Bruce returned to Gotham City and Richard resigned from his role as Batman, returning to his tenure as Nightwing. Despite Bruce's warnings, Barbara Gordon, now healed from her back injury, became Batgirl once again. Barry Allen then arrived in the Batcave to give Bruce a note from an alternate version of his father from the Flashpoint universe. Bruce also began a relationship with Charlotte Rivers, helped Barbara fight Gretel and Batwing take down Josiah Kone. He also witnessed the origin of a team that later became the Justice League Dark. Once again in pursuit of the Joker, Bruce was shocked when the Dollmaker cut off his rivals face and let him go. On the trail of the White Rabbit and the Dollmaker, Bruce failed to catch both villains, though did manage to survive a violent encounter with Bane. In the following week, Bruce would meet with Batwoman, Zatanna and the vampire Andrew Bennet. While researching more into Bennett, the Joker's whereabouts and a protest for the Joker, Bruce encountered Jill Hampton. Finding Hampton to be at the center of a scheme by the Penguin to get Mayor Hady re-elected Bruce saved the lives of Mr. Combustible, Mr. Toxic, the Imperceptible Man and Hypnotic, foiling the Penguin's plan. When the Vampire War started in Gotham, Bruce would call on all of his allies to help fight it. Following the Vampire War in Gotham, Bruce and Damian dealt with the threats of Morgan DuCard and the Necromancer. Following, Bruce dealt with Eli Strange and the Mad Hatter. Bruce would then temporarily aid the United Nations super-hero team, the Justice League International. Bruce assited the team in their fights against Peraxxus, Lightweaver, Breakdown, Intersek and Crosscut. Bruce's thoughts for the JLI only worsen with time, though and from them, he would recieve an ominous threat from OMAC. Bruce continued to operate with the original Justice League, helping them deal with the Orb of Ra, Amazo and Graves. However, internal relations within the League were weak, with the denial of Green Arrow joining the League, the resignation of Hal Jordan and the Aquaman's relation with Others. Following Bruce got kidnapped by the Talon, agent of the Court of Owls. His fight against the Court culminated in the Night of the Owls and a battle with Lincoln March, who claimed to be Bruce's brother. Soon after, Bruce saved Gotham from the nuclear threat of Professor Radium. It was around this time that Bruce made Leviathan a priority again, after learning Talia al Ghul to be the person in charge. Bruce also made sure to protect Damian from mercenaries after learning Talia to have put a bounty on her own son's head after he chose Richard over her. On Halloween, Bruce made the Scarecrow, Penguin and Mad Hatter meet up with each other at the Arkham Detention Facility of Youth where he managed to scare each other into thinking the Batman was after them. Bruce did this to ensure villain would not occur on Halloween. After dealing with Simon Baz, the Cheetah, the ambitions of Emperor Penguin and the extraterrestial threat of H'El. Bruce was forced to deal with the Poison Ivy and Clayface right before the re-emergence of the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime proceeedd to make Bruce's life a living hell, forcing him to up against the likes of the League of Smiles and the Merrymaker. After all the crisis with the Joker finished, Bruce finally forgave Jason Todd for going rogue and offered him a chance to redeem himself by becoming Wingman of Batman Incorporated. When Orm of Atlantis began to invade Earth, starting with Gotham City, Bruce's relationship with Aquaman continued to deteriorate. With the League greatly weakened following the invasion, Bruce became more open to letting new heroes join the League. Bruce and Damian then teamed up with the duo of Hawk and Dove. With the two, the Dynamic Duo managed to stop the raging beast known as Blockbuster. The four heroes then proceeded to fight and stop the threat of the Necromancer, ending their abrupt alliance. Requiem With Leviathan quickly becoming more dangerous day by day in their takeover of Gotham City, Bruce decided to finally wage war. Donning the identity of Matches Malone, Bruce went undercover, only to get captured by Leviathan. Saved by Damian and Jason, under the guise of Redbird and Wingman, Bruce tried to reason with Talia, but failed. Leviathan's merciless attacks would leave Batman Incorporated in tatters, with the "Fatherless" Heretic delivering the most fatal blow by killing Damian. Donning a the magical Suit of Sorrows and putting a combat suit over it, Bruce injected himself with the Man-Bat Serum to take his revenge on Talia. Fighting the Heretic, Bruce brutally beat the "Leviathan of Talia", forcing him into submission and retreat. More angered than ever, Bruce re-entered the Batcave, where he waited to duel Talia. Damian's death had a profound effect on Bruce and he began to capture criminals without any relent or regard to his own personal safety. It took the combined efforts of Alfred, Harper Row and others to take Bruce to any level of self control. However, the effects of Joker's attack quickly resulted in the Batman Family distancing themselves from Bruce. When Ignatius Ogilvy usurped the Penguin's empire, Bruce quickly took down the enraged gangster. Bruce later dealt with a Man-Bat Crisis at Gotham's 900 Block, resulting in Kirk Langstrom becoming the sole powerful Man-Bat. However, when Ogilvy challenged the Batman to come for him, Bruce responded only to have to face a mutated Emperor Penguin. Despite this, Bruce managed to stop Ignatius and send him to Blackgate, allowing Oswald to retake the empire. In denial over Damian's death, Bruce kidnapped Frankenstein in an attempt to research him to find a way to ressurect Damian. The plan failed after Tim Drake reluctantly stopped Bruce. Reaching out to Jason, Bruce travelled to Ethiopia to bring mercenaries, who had attempted to previously collect the bounty on Damian's head, to justice. However, Bruce ended up fighting with Jason after demanding the latter reveal to him how he was resurrected. After the second son continually refused, Bruce was pushed to the limit, with the Joker's actions having had shattered his connection to the rest of those he considered to be his family. Despite the "death of the family", Batgirl nevertheless attempted to reach out to Bruce, though he angrily rejected her. Bruce was then forced to save Harper from the assassin known as Penumbra, who he later discovered to be his teenage love Mio. Eventually Bruce himself began to distance himself from everyone, except Alfred, with his xenophobia going so far as to Superman confronting him about Damian's death. After Clayface mutated and attempted to wreak havoc on Gotham, Bruce stopped his shapeshifting nemesis, but nearly lost control of himself when Karlo shifted into Damian. Bruce made sure, however, to make a point that he would not lose control over himself as he did when Jason died. With Superman, Bruce fought Will o' the Wisp, a Soul Eater, admitting soon after to Superman that he still had not come to terms with Damian's death and likely never would. Later Bruce revealed his identity as Batman to his girlfriend, Natalya Trusevich, who was more overjoyed than burdened. However, Bruce's sexual reprieves with Natalya in the Batcave and the Mad Hatter's obsession with her inadvertently led to Bruce being sloppy with his foe and over one hundred people committing mass suicide. Bruce's situation with Natalya and the Hatter eventually had parallels with Damian's death as the Hatter ended up murdering Natalya over the Batsignal. Bruce ended up beating the Mad Hatter within an inch of his life in retaliation, once again refusing to kill despite all that had happened to him. For a full month afterward, Bruce refused to pick up the Batman garb and grieved for the fact that the Heretic had taken his son from him, the Hatter his lover and the Joker his entire family. Bruce then started to investigate the murders of the Wrath, a being who was essentially an "Anti-Batman", murdering police officers. He found Wrath to have a sidekick as well, Scorn, an "Anti-Robin". Helping David Zavimbe on his last mission of as Batwing, the Batman Incorporated member of Africa, Bruce then got Luke Fox to be his new African representative. After Lucius Fox got kidnapped by the Marabunta, to prevent him from dying as well, Bruce teamed up with Luke to rescue him. Forever Evil When Shazam entered Kahndaq to scatter the ashes of Black Adam, the Justice League and Zatanna confronted him. Almost immediately afterwards the League themselves were confronted by the Justice League of America and in a spiral of events, Superman]] accidentally killed Arthur Light. The ensuing battle became known as Trinity War. Personality Although often seen as cold, calculating and brooding, Bruce was also loving and caring of those around him. Loving Alfred like a father, Bruce cared about his butler dearly. Richard Grayson, Bruce's adopted son, was also the person he cared for the most in the world. The deaths of his parents at an early had a profound effect on Bruce that forced him to distance himself from the world, resulting in an aggressive attitude that only the closest of his friends were able to see past. Relationships Superman Despite being completely opposite of Superman, the most powerful being on Earth was the only person on the Justice League that Bruce Wayne actually trusted. In fact, Superman was at one time one of three people in the entire world that Bruce trusted. This is because despite all of their differences, they were very much alike, and though each had suspicions on each other, they were both the best of friends. The Three Sons of Batman Richard Grayson The First Son of Batman, Bruce's first adopted child and the heir to Wayne Enterprises. Richard has been described as the one that Bruce cares for the most. Richard looks up to Bruce as his father and respects him more than anything. While Richard fights crime with a free spirit, something Bruce does not approve of, the two despite their differences still acknowledge themselves as father and son. He is the First Son of Batman. When Bruce went missing, he believed that Gotham would not need a Batman and that Nightwing could carry the torch, however, to save Gotham, Richard became Batman. Bruce was visually impressed when Richard became Batman, realizing that Richard truly believes himself the heir of Batman. The two reconciled as following Bruce's "demise", Richard became extremely violent in his methods, much like Bruce. His tenure as Batman made him realize how much like Bruce he truly was and how much of a father figure Bruce actually was to him. Jason Todd The Second Son of Batman, Bruce's second Robin as well as his second adopted son. Jason's fighting style as Robin, brutal, would accustom Bruce. That is until it got suicidal, their relationship only went downhill from that point and their father-son bond began to weaken. After the bond was abruptly broken by Jason's death, Bruce became far more brutal in his methods, feeling that he failed his responsibilities to his son. Jason's return would cause friction between the two, with Jason becoming the murdering Red Hood. Jason's attempted murder's of Richard would cause Bruce to cease relations between the two. Tim Drake Bruce's third Robin and third adopted son. Much like Richard, Tim looks up to Bruce as his father and respects him more than anything in the world. Tim picked up in Bruce's footsteps by looking to become the world's greatest detective. When Damian Wayne became Robin, Tim cut off his ties with Richard and the rest of the Batman Family and became Red Robin. He too, like Richard, had a heartfelt reconciliation with Bruce upon the latter's return, but unlike Richard, refused to be cut off of emotion. He is the Third Son of Batman. Damian Wayne While Damian Wayne is Bruce's only biological son, he does not share the same remorse for villains that Bruce does. Raised to be a killer by his mother, Talia al Ghul, Damian Wayne originally sought out to become the second Robin by proving himself by killing. Bruce strongly dissaproved of Damian and the constant nagging of the child caused Bruce to lash out. Eventually when Dick returns to being Nightwing, Bruce takes Damian in as his Robin. Bruce attempts to bond with Damian as he had done with the Three Sons, but fails. Bruce's extreme brutality, harsh words and uncaring attitude causes Damian to reveal he prefers working with Dick. Bruce in turn reveals that he does not trust Damian and the latter will have to earn his trust. However, as time goes, Bruce begins to develop a unique bond with Damian. Commisioner Gordon Batman's relationship with Commisioner Gordon was a curious one. Batman, due to his initial wanted status, prefered to talk to Gordon only, not communicating with others in the GCPD. While the two trusted each other a great deal, they prefered not to be seen near or with each other in order to keep up each other's public image. However, this partnership had gone public a few times. Enemies * Joker - The Batman's arch-enemy was also his complete opposite, having had been one of the only who did not care for Bruce being Batman in reality. The Joker's true goal in life was to get Bruce to murder. * Penguin - The Penguin was a dangerous gangster who controlled the Gotham empire. Due to Bruce ruining his fortune he vowed to destroy the Batman. * Two-Face - Once an ally of Batman, before half of his face was scarred, Harvey Dent was the District Attorney of Gotham City. After the mob scarred his face, he became Two-Face with a hatred for Batman. * Riddler - A man whose only goal in life was to find out the identity of Batman and being unable to do so troubled him a great deal. * Thomas Elliot - Otherwise known as Hush or Tommy, Elliot wished to murder his abusive parents and become a rich and wealthy orphan. Upon hearing that what he desired had happened to Bruce, he began to hate the latter to the point of becoming a murder to try and kill him. * Simon Hurt - The leader of the Black Glove. Hurt organized the plan to try and kill Batman and succeeded in putting Bruce out of action for a whole year. * Mr. Freeze - A former scientist at Wayne Enterprises who had dementia leading him to fall in love with a woman he believed to be his wife. * Bane - Most famous for being successfuly single handedly putting Batman out of action, though unlike Simon Hurt, he did not intend to kill Bruce. He rather put him out of action by breaking his back. * Poison Ivy - A woman with an obsession with plants; she was looking to destroy Gotham and replace it with a large jungle. * Ra's al Ghul - While originally looking to use Bruce as his heir, upon learning that Bruce would not kill, Ra's condemned Bruce and the two became mortal enemies. * Jason Todd - Originally Jason Todd, the second Robin and the Second Son of Batman, after being killed by the Joker, Todd was revived by Talia al Ghul through the Lazarus Pit. His exposure to the Pit made him insane and turned him into the criminal Red Hood. Bruce eventually forgave Jason for his actions, though. Physique Despite being a simple human, unlike the rest of the Justice League, Batman has pushed himself to his physical limits and is extremely strong on a scale to other superheroes, such as a red ant compared to an elephant. He is also very intelligent, having graduated high school years early and being coined the World's Greatest Detective by beings from other worlds. Over time Batman has graduated from defeating small thugs, to crime bosses, to super-powered beings to overworld warlords. Bruce's extreme durability was often credited to his even more extreme willpower and determination to do the right thing. The ability to prowl was attributed to his intense study of Ninjitsu and other martial arts, making him great at stealth and sneaking. The ability to instill fear in others was Bruce's greatest quality during his vigilante activities. As the Batman he was able to often fear people simply by appearing, others he often tortured. Most of the time, though, his torture was simply psychological and no true physical harm ever came to anybody. Bruce also has an understanding of magic, and though he is unable to cast spells by memory, he can with a parchment or written spell in front of him. Teams Bruce is normally associated with the international team that he has led and founded, Batman Incorporated. This is, however, not the only metahuman team that he has been a part of. * Batman and Robin - The duo between Batman and his sidekick, the boy wonder, Robin. * Justice League - A founding member of the Justice League, a team comprising of the worlds greatest superheroes, Bruce, along with Superman and Wonder Woman, is one of the most important. This is because even though he has no powers, the plans and tactics that he has devised would make him one of the League's most dangerous foes, if he were malignant. * Trinity - The pairing of Bruce, Superman and Wonder Woman, the trio that is commonly considered the Earth's Greatest Heroes. * Club of Super-Heroes - A shortlived team that Bruce would join temporarily. He would meet many international superheroes. The team would collapse as his departure and would serve as the basis for Batman Incorporated. The team would later be recorporated and made a part of Batman Incorporated. * The Outsiders - In a way, the Outsiders were a bit of a test form of Batman Incorporated and were created to further protect Gotham from the rising amount of supervillains. Bruce would later leave the team and they would all but disband, with a loose leadership kept on by Alfred Pennyworth. After the creation of Batman Incorporated, Bruce would recorporate the team and like the Club of Super-Heroes, he would make it a part of his new program to fight the terrorist group, Leviathan. * Batman Incorporated - A team of International Batmen led by Bruce Wayne. After his trip through time, Bruce would learn of the worlds destruction at the hands of Leviathan and would create Batman Incoporated to stop it. Bruce would create various Batmen across the world and make it even larger by incorporating the members of the Club of Super-Heroes in it. He would later add the Outsiders into the team as its black ops force, even though they technically did not become Batmen. * Justice League International - A team resembling the Justice League created by the United Nations. Bruce would join the Justice League International for its early period but would eventually be, despite his early thoughts of potential for the team, disgusted by it. To keep Batman Incorporated more active than ever, Bruce would instill Batwing as a team member to act on International's missions, despite Incorporated having international members across various countries on the globe. Earth 2 On Earth 2, a Bruce Wayne existed as well. Along with that Earth's version of Superman and Wonder Woman, this Bruce Wayne was the top protector. Although much of this Bruce's history was the same, he was much older, had become Batman earlier and had married Selina Kyle. The marriage with Selina produced a child, Helena Wayne. In order to save the world from their Parademon Invasion, Bruce sacrificed himself and destroyed Steppenwolf's link to Apokolips.